Software upgrades that are used to implement specific features or services provided by a network device are often needed to capture new features, enhancements, or fixes to programming errors. For example, software upgrades may be implemented when customers want new or additional features or when solutions to specific programming errors require an upgrade to software. However, a significant impact on the availability of a network device may occur when upgrading software. As a result, downtime of a particular network device may impact the capability of an associated network.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.